smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Badniks
The Badniks are Dr. Robotnik's primary robotic fighting force in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. In the early Sega Genesis games, they were creature-like robots who ran off the energy of animals built inside of them by Robotnik, ranging in designs from robotic crabs to motorized ladybugs. In Super Smash Bros Lawl's Subspace Emissary, they, once again, are Robotnik's leading enemy force, next to Xerxes with the Persian Army. However, as Robotnik uses his AOSTH design, the Badniks keep to their classic Genesis designs. So far, they have only appeared in 3 levels in Subspace; Persian Forest, Bicycle Tracks, and Final Forest. List of Badniks Crab Meat Crab Meat are crab-like Badniks introduced in Sonic the Hedgehog with the silliest name for a robot ever. They slowly wander around the field, occasionally firing energy balls from their robotic claws. They are not that hard to defeat; however, when surrounded by other Badniks, they can easily deal small amounts of damage to unaware players. Motobug Motobugs are ladybug-type Badniks introduced in Sonic the Hedgehog. Very similar to Roaders in Brawl's adventure mode, they charge towards the player (whilst screaching the same screech) and deal a fair amount of damage and knockback. Speedy characters are the safest to take out Motobugs without any trouble. Buzz Bomber Buzz Bombers are wasp-type Badniks introduced in Sonic the Hedgehog. They are the only airborne Badniks and can easily be out of reach for characters with poor aerial game. They occasionally fire small energy balls at the player to deal small bits of damage. Aerial attacks work wonders against Buzz Bombers. Spikey Spikey, or Spikes, are Hermit crab-type Badniks introduced in Sonic the Hedgehog. In Subspace, they slowly charge towards the player, constanly dealing damage through knockback jabs. The spikes on their backs also deal some damage. Strong smashes and projectiles work the best against them. Pirrated Grounder Pirrated Grounders, or known in the games as "Burrobot", are mole-esque Badniks introduced in Sonic the Hedgehog whom slightly resemble Grounder. They can easily launch quick sneak attacks onto the player, they burrow from underground and are very hard to detect. Once they pop out of a hole, they wander around, leaving themselves open to attack. Dragon Breath Dragon Breath is a mini-boss Badnik, whom is also the only Badnik (aside Scratch and Grounder) ripped directly from AOSTH. Dragon Breath first appeared in the episode 1 of AOSTH as one of Robotnik's bounty hunters. He usually lunges forwards towards players, easily dealing some decent knockback. He occasionally throws boulders, which fall down towards the stage with a delay. He also throws wooden clubs that can stick to walls, which can be thrown back towards him to deal some good damage. He is also very defensive, and can deflect projectiles with his armor, like Meen Magic. Dragon Breath.jpg|Dragon Breath Pirrated Grounder.jpg|Pirrated Grounder, or Burrobots. Spikey.jpg|Spikey Buzz Bomber.jpg|Buzz Bomber. Crab Meat.jpg|Crab Meat. Motobug.jpg|Motobug. Notable Badniks *Scratch & Grounder *Coconuts External Link Badnik article on Sonic News Network http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Badnik Category:Enemies Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Subspace Army Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Sonic (universe)